


Sealed with a Kiss

by A_Horse_Called_Hwin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Horse_Called_Hwin/pseuds/A_Horse_Called_Hwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy?  Jealousy, you say?</p><p>(Fill for a prompt at trek_rpf_kink on LiveJournal: “Shatner/Nimoy, Jealousy over Spader: I guess jealousy is my kink because I would love to see some Shatner/Nimoy featuring Nimoy being jealous over James Spader's friendship with Bill.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote way back in 2009.
> 
> Originally posted on the Shatner/Nimoy community on LiveJournal:
> 
> http://shatnoy-rpf.livejournal.com/6001.html

Leonard Nimoy does not get jealous.  Nope.  Not in a million years.  And definitely not over someone like James Spader.  Not that Spader isn’t a nice guy and a respectable actor, but he just doesn’t like the way he and Bill always seem so…close.  Yes, they are both charming, and he could see why they became instant friends in the first place.  Besides, Spader loves to cook, and Bill loves to eat, which shouldn’t be too surprising, considering how swiftly Bill’s torso has been broadening.

Oh, Leonard doesn’t have a problem with Bill having friends other than himself.  Far from it.  What truly irks him is the way Spader and Bill behave like Best Friends; the sight of them laughing together and throwing their arms around each other over a shared joke from the sets of _Boston Legal_ always makes his stomach clench.

When he and Bill met back in the sixties Spader was still a little kid.  They co-starred _Star Trek_.  They were Kirk and Spock.  They’ve been friends for over four decades.  He’d been there holding and comforting Bill when he was crying over the tragic death of poor Nerine.  So why has he been so easily replaced?

Leonard sighs as he leans back into the lawn chair and takes a sip of his drink; he is getting too old for these kinds of feeling.  If only he could be as good at suppressing negative emotions as Vulcans were, then his life would be a lot easier, especially where Bill Shatner is concerned.

The party at Bill’s house is pretty successful so far, and the host is obviously having an exceptionally good time with “Jimmy”.  There are about sixty people (how typical of Bill), and now after they’ve finished their dinner, people are just wandering around chatting.  Leonard, on the other hand, has retreated to the backyard, finding the crowded atmosphere inside stifling.

He shifts in the lawn chair to be more comfortable, and continues watching the activity inside the warmly lit house; he always has a thing for observing people, anyway.  It is rather chilly sitting out here since it’s now winter, but it’s still Southern California, which is much better than, say, Northern California.  But there’s still a reason that nobody’s opted to stay outside this evening – the wind is picking up.  Perhaps it will rain later in the week.

He snaps out of his reverie when he sees Bill opening the glass sliding door and comes outside, a jacket in his hand.  He closes the sliding door behind him and walks towards Leonard.

“Here,” Bill hands the jacket to him, “Can’t have you freezing yourself over like a Popsicle.”

“Hmm,” Leonard takes the jacket, which isn’t his, but then again, finding his coat in around sixty other coats probably isn’t easy.

“So what are you doing out here all by yourself?” Bill asks as he sits down on the lawn chair beside him.  The chair squeaks in protest at the heavy weight, and Leonard’s lips twitch slightly in amusement.

He leans back and looks up at the night sky that’s filled with heavy rain clouds, “Just enjoying the calm before the storm,”

Bill snorts, but looks slightly concerned, “A little depressed tonight, are we?”

“Quite,” there is no point in lying to his friend; he could see through him as easily as drinking water.

Now Bill is genuinely worried, he sits up in the chair and leans closer to Leonard, earning himself another squeak from the unfortunate lawn chair.  “Care to share what’s on your mind?”

 _No._ Leonard immediately thinks.  “Sure.  I’m just wondering when the economy’s going to recover.”

“Leonard,” Bill is obviously annoyed, “this is bullshit.”

“You mean the Recession?”

“I mean _you_ – about what’s actually making you depressed for no apparent reason.”

Leonard just shrugs and turns his attention back to the people on the other side of the sliding doors.

Bill mutters something about stupid Vulcans and their stupid obsessions with privacy, but he relents and sits back again.

Leonard remembers the jacket Bill has just handed him and decides to put it over his front to protect himself from the coldness of the wind.  They sit in silence for a while, both watching the activity inside the house.  The silence is somewhat strained, but it feels almost like those times when they just sit together in comfortable, peaceful silence, simply enjoying one another’s company.

Then it occurs to him.

“Shouldn’t you be inside taking care of your guests?” Leonard raises an eyebrow at Bill as he asks.

Bill just shrugs irresponsibly, “They’ll just have to survive without me.  And, in case you didn’t notice, you’re my guest, too.”

Leonard cannot help but smile at the remark and the knowledge that he still matters that much to his old friend.  He knows he probably shouldn’t ask, but he’s going to anyway.  One of the benefits of being senior citizen is that you just don’t care too much about embarrassing yourself anymore.  “But what about James?”

“What about him?” Bill turns to look at him, curious.

Leonard gives a nonchalant half-shrug, “I thought you two are close chums,”

There’s a gleam in Bill’s eyes, as though he’s figured out something that he just _knows_ Leonard would prefer he didn’t figure out.  Looking a bit smug, Bill says without hesitation, “Me and Jimmy?  Of course.”

 _Obviously,_ Leonard thinks dryly.

Then Bill does something that almost makes Leonard drop his glass.  He puts his hand over Leonard’s free one on the lawn chair’s armrest.  He gives Leonard’s hand an affectionate squeeze and then holds it in his, not about to let go.

“But not like us,” he whispers gently with a smile.

Leonard raises his eyebrows, not quite comprehending.

Before he could say anything, Bill leans over, hand still holding his, and kisses him.  The kiss is gentle and pure, as if it is something sacred, which is not what he would expect from being kissed by William Shatner.  Leonard smiles and closes his eyes, returning the kiss lovingly.

Leonard is fairly impressed with his hand’s ability of not dropping the glass right now.

When Bill slowly pulls back from their first kiss, Leonard could see him smiling warmly, eyes full of love, in the dim lights of the backyard.

Bill lets go of Leonard’s hand so he could move his chair closer to Leonard’s until the two lawn chairs are resting armrest to armrest.  He then settles back down and puts his arm around Leonard’s shoulders like he always does.  Leonard smiles at the familiar gesture and rests his head against Bill’s, both of them basking in each other’s warmth and watching the party on the other side of the sliding doors together.  It is indeed getting colder, but neither of them considers going back inside.

What they’re doing right now possibly counts as “cuddling”, and Leonard’s willing to bet that at least someone from the sixty guests has seen what they’ve been doing.  To which he has a nice Hollywood response justified by his age:

_Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn._

The End


End file.
